A multi-tenant data center network generally involves a virtual internet protocol (IP) sub-network overlaid on an L3 fabric network. The L3 fabric network has multiple tunnel end-points (TEPs) connected in a meshed topology. The virtual IP sub-network has virtual network devices (VNETs) connected to the TEPs of the L3 fabric network. Clients, such as, personal computers, smartphones, tablets, servers, and the like, can connect to the multi-tenant data center network through any of the VNETs, and can communicate with each other through the respective VNETs and TEPs.